


Club Ruby

by CassandraWynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Racism, Slavery, Slurs, Verbal Abuse, huge cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraWynn/pseuds/CassandraWynn
Summary: A daughter inherits her mother's club... and all of the women in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tags seriously...this is some pretty fucked-up stuff. Don't read if you aren't comfortable with hugely pushing the boundaries of acceptability.
> 
> I adore comments on my work, so don't hold back~

Club Ruby.

Like with any other major city, there were hundreds of clubs both big and small, catering to varying tastes. Clubs for those just looking to have a generally fun, tamer time. Clubs for those looking for something a little wilder, with some places barely a step up from being drug dens. Clubs catering to those with very specific taste in men or women, clubs with various themes, clubs with gambling and little casinos - the list went on and on and on. It would be an endless task to catalogue them all, with how often the smaller, seedier clubs seemed to vanish with new establishments popping up in their place almost overnight. And yet, while so many clubs were created to make a quick buck or offer a tiny, twisted little oasis of pleasure, a few clubs stood above the others, well known and admired by the public, having been run by this or that family for decades or even centuries.

Like Club Ruby.

Which Cassandra now owned approximately half of.

"You really couldn't have given me a little more advance notice, could you, mom?" Sighing and shaking her head, Cassandra stared up at the sign above her, currently dim during the daytime hours. Club Ruby was a solid name in the city, and her family had run it for generations, with Cassandra's mother - Teresa - inheriting it from her parents, and so on. Where most people might have initially linked a nightclub with seedier activities, Club Ruby prided itself on being a much, much classier establishment. Every customer that walked through the doors was considered a king or queen within their own rights, waited on hand and foot by the staff. Keeping the food and drinks flowing constantly was absolutely key to not only making the entire operation run smoothly, but to also make sure the customers kept their wallets or purses open through the night.

Also, having some absolutely fucking gorgeous women to keep the customers company sure didn't hurt. Funny how quickly someone would spend cash with a pretty pair of pouty lips, batting eyelashes, and ample breasts pressed against their arm absolutely _insisting_ that they order a little more wine...

Cassandra was hardly any slouch herself in the looks department. Nearly six feet tall, the young, twenty-six year old blonde was a lovely picture of a strong, fit woman mixed in with a delicious, luscious bit of feminine excess. Looking near identical to her mother, the well tanned Cassie was the type of woman to keep her head up high, a knowing, smug smirk on her full lips, very much aware of the way people either looked at her or scurried out of her way, oftentimes both at once. With full, bountiful breasts easily a little larger than her head, a trim, surprisingly muscled form, thick and well toned thighs - and, of course, the rather fat, heavy cock between those thighs, currently soft yet still slightly visible through her tight, tight jeans. Ugh. Her mom would kill her to see her walking into the fancy, high-fashion, dress code strict club in only jeans and a t-shirt, but, well, it was daytime and there weren't any customers around!

The letter had come suddenly. Teresa, the older woman that Cassie got so much of her cockiness from, had to leave for a few weeks or potentially even a couple of months, and wouldn't Cassandra _just_ be a dear and help come run the club for a little while? As much as Cassandra grumbled about the sudden call to return, she couldn't disagree with her mother's logic - it WOULD be a good idea to get some experience in running the place. Teresa might still be a beautiful woman who ran the club with a - velvety - iron fist, but she wasn't getting any younger. And, truth be told, Cassandra did miss the place a little. She'd spent quite a time in the club, growing up, from being so little and watching the bustle of the club from the balcony outside her mother's office on the second floor - to mingling and meeting several of the club's girls - to even losing her virginity in the club.

Mmm. Now that brought back memories. Yes, Club Ruby was fairly high class. Any touching the girls didn't initiate was generally deeply frowned upon - Club Ruby was more for those women or gentlemen looking for a night of casual company. Yet, for those that paid _extremely_ well, and were discreet about it, certain things could be arranged, depending on the girls. Or just being lucky enough to be the owner's daughter. Gosh, it'd been so many years since Cassie's last visit to the club! How many of the girls were still there? The pay was fabulous, so hopefully the attrition wasn't too bad, right? There were girls of various types - nearly thirty in all with roughly twenty working nightly - though there were a few particular girls that were Club Ruby's prized jewels. A younger Cassandra had never put it together, but she'd realized it over the years: her mother very, very much had a type. 

Oh, it was an open secret that Teresa had fucked just about every girl in the club - but the club's ebony beauties, the prizes of the club? Mother had kept a very active and a somewhat odd - to Cassandra, anyway - controlling interest in them. And, really, if Cassie was being honest about her own tastes... mmnf. Suddenly the slight bulge in her jeans was getting much less slight, her mind filling with bouncing black flesh straining various dresses to their bursting points...

While Cassandra might have connected the dots on the particular tastes her mother had in women - she was quite unaware of the particular... lengths, depths her relationships with darker skinned women went.

"Hellloooo...?" Cassandra called, walking in as if she owned the place, because, really, she did! Half of it, anyway. Fuck. Yeah, she'd missed this place. It was enormous - and with plenty of ruby red carpeting and fabrics everywhere. Plenty of couches for customers to relax with girls, and a central stage for any band or act to be put on. With it still being several hours until Club Ruby opened proper, who, if anyone, would be around at the moment? She'd have to introduce - or reintroduce, in some cases - herself to the wait staff, the kitchen staff, and of course, the girls! And yes, of course, plenty of other tasks to busy herself with, like peeking through the books and arranging orders of supplies, but she wanted to make sure everyone was properly met!

"Is that Miss Cassie?" The voice that rang out in the mostly-empty club sounded something of a mix between delighted and surprised to see the part-owner there during the day; Miss Teresa was away for awhile, and honestly Naomi figured the girls could handle things in the meanwhile, but... if Miss Cassie was supposed to take the helm for the duration instead, she didn't have any complaints about the matter.

"It is, it is! Vi! Miss Cassie's here, c'mon!" One voice called out to another, and within moments two exquisitely lovely, absurdly curved ebony-skinned women hurried to meet their part-time boss, thick curves bouncing and jiggling and swaying with every step they took. Both were reasonably young; mid-twenties or so. Old enough to have been there for a few years, long enough to get quite acquainted with the business, with the owner, and with Cassandra. Teresa had fucked them behind closed doors, of course - plenty of times! - but neither of these two were the ones that Cassandra lost her virginity to. 

"Heeyyy! Yeah, I'm - I'm here!" Fffffffuck. Cassie struggled to even get those words out, struck a little dumb by the girls that were bounding over towards her, powerless to watch the way those absurdly voluptuous, insanely bottom heavy figures moved, jiggled, wobbled with every quick step. Jesus fucking Christ, she could feel her heavy dick practically jump in her jeans, counting it a minor miracle she hadn't emptied her fat balls into her pants at such a sight. Yes, like mother like daughter, Cassie had a preference for girls with dark chocolate skin that contrasted so well with her own flesh, especially if such girls carried around such excessive, downright stereotypical curves. Such preference had followed her to her relocation the last several years to the other side of the country, eagerly seeking out black girls with the juiciest, thickest bodies she could find to pound silly. Mind, again, unknown to Cassandra, she mirrored her mother in an additional way as well, her play with ebony girls getting a bit hard at times - how many times had she played out the superior white woman over her fat-assed ebony conquests, all as filthy, often degrading words purred, moaned from her lips?

"Haven't seen you around here in a little while," Naomi greeted warmly, unable to wipe the warm smile off of her plush, painted lips. Neither girl was dressed as they would be on the job; that didn't start for a few hours yet, and while they didn't really mind getting all dressed up, they didn't feel the need to do so for longer than necessary. As it is, their dramatically-voluptuous figures were absolutely stuffed in more casual dresses that strained around the most impressive portions of their anatomy and barely managed to properly hide their thick asses. As befitting their race, both Violet and Naomi (and the third black girl that worked at Club Ruby, currently not present) were more than a little bottom-heavy. Thick asses, wide hips, soft thighs, the whole works. They were gifted with sizable tits, too, but let's be honest: those asses were the star of the show, and while they didn't exactly get on their knees and shake those fat butts for the customers, they certainly did know how to properly use their gifts to excite and tease and tantalize.

Yes, there were three ebony stars of Club Ruby, and they knew that the boss had a thing for them and their type, granting them a little extra freedom and leeway, while necessitating that they worked a little more often than most of the other girls... and of course, their (delightful) responsibilities with Miss Teresa herself.

But now they got to properly meet and play with Miss Cassie, instead.

"Yeah! It's been a few years. I'm glad to see you're both -" Absurdly thick? Fucking gorgeous? Some of the fattest-ass girls I've ever seen? "- still here!" Those thoughts are certainly front and center in her mind, though. Certainly, she remembered Naomi and Violet - and the third star of Club Ruby - all being quite pleasingly thick, but... had she simply forgotten just how fucking wide those hips were, how juicy those thighs were - or had they, likely with the help of her mother somehow, only grown more lusciously, ridiculously fuller figured? Either way, the two girls made her other partners look like skinny, curveless little sticks in comparison. It took an astonishing amount of willpower to not let her hands get to groping, resisting the urge to bend the girls over the nearest table to have her way with them as way of greeting. 

Naomi gleefully wrapped Cassandra in a tight hug, vast softness pressing against the white woman's more toned form. Naomi didn't make any effort to brush up against it particularly, but she certainly felt the bulge in the woman's jeans, making it _quite_ clear that she took after her mother in a _big_ way. Violet followed afterward - shorter, bustier, but no less fucking thick-assed - with a much more tentative, uncertain hug, drawing away after a moment, and not for the first time, she found herself grateful for her skin tone: it hid blushes exceptionally well. No need to make it plainly obvious that she had a crush on the boss' daughter, right?

"Did Miss Teresa put you in charge?" Naomi asked oh-so-casually, but there was a mischievous glint in her dark eyes - it also wasn't an accident that their dresses, even their non-work casual ones, revealed more than a little deep chocolate cleavage. Even when they weren't fully dolled up for a shift, Miss Teresa was very specific about what she considered the minimum dress code to be at all times when in the club... but the girls knew it was no coincidence that that dress code involved showing off a good bit of skin regardless. "I hope you know what you're doing... keeping girls like us in line takes some finesse." 

There could be little argument, even from the woman herself, that Teresa ran things hard, to the point that newer girls sometimes complained of the owner being a bit of a tyrant. Teresa certainly ran her girls hard alright, determined to push each and every one of them to their peak performance, to develop into the best little hostess they could be. Like it or not, her methods seemed to be earning results: Club Ruby's nearly twenty years of ownership under Teresa could be considered a golden age of sorts, with the club raking in the cash and being full to capacity most nights. Her mother, bless her, had done well, but had simply lacked the exact type of business acumen and steady will that Teresa possessed. And, hey - it's not like the girls didn't benefit from the club's prosperity! The pay was absolutely fantastic, even for a girl just starting out. The clothing - ooh, the clothing! - bordered on obscene with how many pretty dresses and bits of jewelry and accessories were made available for use or even downright gifted to them. Any girl who wanted to, on a night off, could visit the club to be pampered and have a good time at a massively discounted rate.

Perhaps most importantly, Teresa was a good boss who seemed to genuinely care about her girls - even the small handful who refused her invitation to fuck, a choice she always respected. While absolutely strict with discipline and correcting any errors, the older woman never hesitated to back up her girls, having more than once delivered an expertly placed blow to lay out a disruptive customer that simply wouldn't see sense. She gave a fuck about their development, not only as her employees - determined to have a few hours of review, one-on-one, at least once a month with every girl - but also as people. She encouraged girls to go after education, after their dreams and goals in life. Well. Most of them, anyway. Again, unknown to Cassandra, her mother's relationship with the ebony girls of the club was a little... different.

"Mmmmhm. She left me in charge for however long she's gone - said it'd be a good idea for me to get some experience running the place, if I'm gonna take it over someday." While she might have had a victory of restraint in not immediately feeling the girls up, Cassie shamelessly fucked the ebony girls with her eyes, constantly glancing at the deep, dark, chocolate cleavage on display. Miss Teresa, while having one, two - or sometimes all three, on the rare slow nights - of the black girls in her office, working at her cock or being pounded, was at least slowed a small touch by age, at least a little restrained, tempered from being around so many girls for so many years. Cassandra, though... Cassandra could easily go through the night without slowing down, and had no inoculation, no such defense of seeing such girls nightly, yet. Already a near constantly, horny, youthful thing, Cassie's mind whirled with naughty, terrible thoughts.

"Better hope I learn quick, huh? Don't want girls like you getting out of line. C'mon. Let's head up to the office and you can fill me in on how the club has been running a bit, mm? If you two lovelies would lead the way?" Oh, Cassandra knew exactly where the office was - upstairs, on the right. Despite trying to keep a straight face, the blonde couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly, likely betraying her intentions of wanting to see those fat, jutting, absurdly wobbly asses in motion from below while climbing the stairs. Jesus. She just couldn't get over those fat rears, of how - even for as hung as she was - those ebony cheeks could smother, engulf so much of her white prick.

Both of the black girls were eager to lead the way, knowing Cassie wanted to get a good look at their immense, thick black asses, and neither of them seemed to have an issue with that whatsoever. If anything, they took their time, adding a bit of extra sway and bounce and jiggle with their steps as they ascended the stairs, the two girls thick enough that they had to go single file despite the relative wide comfort of the stairs; their asses were just too fat to go at the same time. Just like Cassie seemed to have grown since the last time they saw her, so did the ebony girls grow thicker, plumper, softer everywhere, thanks to Miss Teresa's rules and regulations. 

Truth be told, the tall white woman nearly asphyxiated right there at the foot of the stairs, breath utterly caught as she watched the ebony beauties climb the stairs. Jesus Fucking Christ, those asses practically seemed to have a mind of their own with how they never stoppeed wobbling and jiggling around, mind-bogglingly massive, chocolate cheeks poured into tight, form fitting outfits leaving zero to the imagination... gunnhhh! Standing still at the bottom of the stairs, Cassie's 'wide' (if they could even be called such anymore in the presence of such legitimately wide, breeding-hipped women) hips bucked slightly in the air, and while she didn't quite cream her jeans, there was an undeniable spot starting to grow on them as the fat bulge stuffed down one leg began to ooze. It was the thought of her mother that brought her back to earth after another moment of staring, thinking of how much the older woman would laugh at her: Miss Teresa was no slouch at being horny, the stunning, fat-cocked MILF going at it so often with the girls. But she did it with an air of grace, with nobility, while Cassie just wanted to stack the girls up on the stairs and plow those _fat_ black butts right there.

The office was pretty much how Cassie remembered it: her mother's home of operations in the club. It was plush, padded, carpeted just as well as the rest of the place, if not more so, appropriate for a shameless hedonist like Miss Teresa. There were a few large, utterly plush looking couches in the room, where the older woman had fucked her girls from time to time - and the ebony stars plenty. And then there was the massive, looming desk, with paperwork and files carefully organized for everything from payrolls to how much alcohol the club needed per day. Peering at Naomi and Violet as she took her seat at the desk, she could only wonder how many times they - or the others, even - had been bent over that very desk, too. Inviting the girls to take a seat on one of the couches, Cassandra pulled up the desk's high back chair, spreading her arms - and her legs, a bit, showing off that straining, practically throbbing cockbulge - to have the girls start speaking. "Alright. Give me the lay of the land, girls. How is the club doing? Is there anything I need to know right away? Be honest."

All as she tried - and failed - to not fantasize about those fat n... black asses struggling for space in her lap.

Mnf. Careful, Cassie.

Both of the black girls were all too happy to have Cassandra back home; they remembered her from before she left, when she was truly coming into her own, and Violet had long been disappointed that she wasn't the one chosen to take the girl's virginity - she'd had a crush on Miss Cassie ever since she joined the club, and in the intervening time, it seemed like Cassandra had only _grown_. In several different ways, at that! Cassie seemed like she had grown taller, more fit, more sure of herself, more confident... and of course, neither of the black girls failed to note the sizable bulge in Miss Cassie's pants. 

Up in the office, they parked those fat butts down on a couch, Vi and Naomi glancing to each other with a little grin - yes, they had been bent over that desk plenty of times, they'd been railed on these couches, they'd been on their knees on the carpet, pleasing Miss Teresa whenever the older woman desired. Their relationship with the boss was certainly rather different from the other girls - while Miss Teresa encouraged them to continue along their paths in life, Teresa made sure that the club was the black girls' entire life. The club and the boss, forcing them to work hard and tend to Miss Teresa's many needs. Not that they minded at all, of course. They were treated exceptionally well, paid well, and if they were being honest, getting fucked by Miss Teresa was hardly a chore - that woman had a _massive_ dick, and she knew how to use it.

The older woman certainly encouraged most of her girls to follow their dreams and goals, to get educated, to gain skills elsewhere, and to - if they so desired - leave Club Ruby, though many often chose to stay. The black girls, though, got none of that from the owner. While true that she also pampered and spoiled them the most out of any of the girls - no other girls were expected to serve Teresa virtually every night. No other girls were teasingly - if it could even be called that! - referred to as club property. And yes, while they were rewarded extravagantly, no other girls had such a close eye on them for infractions, either. And so, too, did Miss Teresa use the ebony girls for other purposes as well - to bring her tea nightly, to keep the office clean, and so on. Their relationship certainly went deeper than 'employer/employee with benefits' - and for whatever reason, Cassie's mother had chosen to leave such details out of her letter.

Four eyes locked to that huge cockbulge, Vi's cheeks growing hotter as her blush deepened, and it took them several long moments to remember that they had been asked a question. "Um -" Naomi started, glancing back up to meet Miss Cassie's gaze - seeming to either not notice or not care that her nipples had swollen within her dress, jutting against the fabric. "Things are running pretty well, Miss Cassie. Revenue has only gone up over time, thanks to how ruthlessly your mother runs things. We have a packed house most nights, and your mother never hesitated to break up any trouble with customers. But..." Naomi hesitated a moment, glancing over to Vi as though for help, but the poor girl had her eyes utterly glued to Miss Cassie's thick dick, seemingly entranced, her arms unconsciously pressing against the sides of her huge breasts, serving to deepen her cleavage all the more for Miss Cassie's visual enjoyment, and Naomi knew there was no help coming.

God. Even watching them sit, it was absurd seeing how cushiony, how much those thick rears propped the two black girls up. Deep breath, Cassie. There would probably be time for that later, but these girls were her employees now! And yet, she couldn't help but provide them quite the show, the monstrous, fat dickbulge stuffed down one of her pant legs, a thick pillar of white cock yearning to have a go at such plush, thick, ebony skinned beauties. Not to mention the sticky damp spot steadily growing more obvious! "Mm. Yeah. She still runs things pretty hard, huh? I don't think mom knows any speed other than top speed at, like... everything." Chuckling and shaking her head, it took Cassandra much too long to realize what was going on - that the girls, Vi in particular, seemed to be under the sway of that bulge. It was the first hint to her that there was something - deeper - here, though it was only a hint so far.

"Some of the girls are feeling a little... stressed. Overworked. It's not a problem or anything yet, but I figured it was something you'd want to know when you were doing the scheduling." She shrugged - bringing bad news to the boss was never an easy task, but the three ebony girls feared retribution the least out of any of them. After all, they did seem to be the boss' favorites - or at least, the _old_ boss' favorites; who knew if Miss Cassie's tastes ran the same way as her mother? 

"But I don't think you're going to have a problem, Miss Cassie. If you're anything like your mother, I'm sure you'll manage just fine. Right, Vi?"

"Stressed and overworked? I can see that. If this place runs anything like it does the last time I was here... I don't know what we can do tonight, but I'll make sure to check the scheduling books and talk with some of the girls. Thank you, Naomi." Grinning, the taller blonde woman laughed at the remark comparing her to her mother. They were very much alike, as was quite plainly evident, but how would Cassandra stand up to the test of actually _running_ the club? There was plenty of fun to be had, but it was also a massive business needing a strong hand to keep it running smoothly. Confident and headstrong as she might have been, Cassandra had been more a girl of pleasure than business, and while her mother never came out and said it, well... she'd just have to do a fine job of running the club.

Vi didn't respond to Naomi's prompting, clearly a million miles away from the combination, until Naomi nudged the girl in the side. "Wh-what were we talking about?" the shy, embarrassed black girl questioned.

"Jeez, Vi, just suck her off already and get it over with. You're gonna just be useless tonight like this," Naomi teased her friend and coworker, spurring a bit of deeper, humiliated embarrassment from Violet, but she didn't deny anything Naomi said. 

Lost in her thoughts, Cassandra almost missed Naomi's comment. Almost. "Naomi!" Cassandra remarked, a bit blown away by the sudden openness, a hint of a blush filling her own cheeks. Again, she figured at _some_ point she'd get a chance to pound the thick black girls but -- this? Still, being her mother's daughter, Cassandra recovered quickly, sitting up a bit straighter in that tall office chair, looking for a moment the spitting image of her commanding, demanding mother: blue eyes ablaze, long blonde hair falling around her, a plush girl trapped in her sights as she gazed straight at Vi. "Well, Violet? Is this true? I can't have any of you being distracted or useless for my opening night. If it would help you focus..." Cassie trailed off, allowing her hand to drift downward, letting a hand rest on the swollen shaft demanding so much attention, trailing upward to teasingly begin tugging at the tight little button and zipper that struggle to contain everything in. "Then, it'd be bad for me as the new boss not to help out - right, Naomi?"

Naomi seemed a little more casual than her companion around Miss Cassie - poor Vi was just having such a tough time being so close to the girl she developed a crush on several years ago back when they were both in their late teens/early twenties. Cassandra hung around the club a lot, enough that all the girls easily recognized her for who she was, but Violet had taken that a step further, finding herself more than a little smitten with the impressive white girl. Such a crush persisted throughout the six years that Cassandra was away and exploring herself, fully reignited now that they were close once more. 

Little wonder that Vi's eyes could barely be ripped away from Cassandra's gigantic bulge, unconsciously licking her plump cocksuckers as she imagined using her lips for exactly that purpose - even the spread of a stain near the tip only excited her that much more deeply, her pussy utterly on fire between her lush thighs to the point that she was afraid she might leave a stain on the couch when she stood up. 

So distracted was she that she didn't seem to notice that she was still being spoken to, until Naomi reached down to give Violet's bubbly rear a pinch and squeeze, eliciting a surprised squeal from the shy woman. "Miss Cassie is talking to you, Vi. I know you want her dick, but you're supposed to respond when the boss asks you a question," Naomi oh-so-helpfully reminded her coworker and friend, unable to stifle the delighted, mischievous grin on her own soft lips. 

Vi nodded hurriedly. "Y...yes. I am supposed to tend to you, and I really do want to, Mist-... Miss Cassie." Without a moment's more hesitation, Violet slid down from the couch onto her knees in front of Cassandra's spread legs, her expert fingers sliding up to replace Miss Cassie's own on her jeans, finishing the job of unbuttoning, unzipping, and seeking to tug them down enough to allow her hand to reach in and seek out the base of her new boss' enormous white cock. Such actions were performed with the sort of skill borne of constant practice, as though she had done this kind of thing a lot - which, of course, she had, thanks to Miss Teresa's special interest in her and the other two ebony beauties. 

"Just let her work her magic, Miss Cassie. She knows what she's doing." Naomi giggled at just how easily Vi slipped into her service mode, and soon enough she was on her knees as well just behind Violet, her hands slipping forward to grab handfuls pf and sink into the shorter girl's ample titflesh, stroking and massaging those luscious mounds slowly, almost methodically. Naomi brought her lips close to Violet's ear, and started to murmur quiet words into it - quiet enough that Miss Cassie wasn't quite able to make out everything she said, but it certainly sounded like it included the words 'serve' and 'fucktoy' a handful of times. Violet shuddered at the attention and whatever it was Naomi was murmuring to her, filling her mind with, as she worked to free Miss Cassie's cock from its terrible imprisonment - just how big was it? Was she really that much more fucking massive than her mother? Miss Teresa already had a truly sizable white cock - a pillar of superiority for the three black girls to worship, to take into their lips or between their tits or in their cunts or fat asses whenever the boss desired... and it seemed like Miss Cassie was even _more_. 

Would she be willing to accept what had been gifted down to her from her mother, though? Just what sort of relationship did Miss Teresa have with these particular women?

Teresa and Cassandra, mother and daughter, were alike in numerous ways. Both women were beautiful, tall white women, the classical sort of blue-eyed-blonde gorgeous, complete with curvy - yet strong, toned - forms to match. Mother and daughter both were terribly indulgent hedonists who reached out and took whatever they desired, obstacles to such be damned. Both boasted fat, lengthy white cocks between their thighs, well acquainted with having such thick meat adored and worshipped. And, thanks to the early influence of her mother - particularly with her... first time - Cassandra shared her mother's delight in the thickest of ebony girls, lording her superiority over them. While Miss Cassandra might be a little wilder, rough around the edges, and she might have a lot to learn about running the business of Club Ruby, and handling so many girls within - seems very much like new boss, same as the old boss.

Cassandra was familiar enough with Naomi and Violet - both having been hired on several years ago, back before Cassandra left to go live on the other side of the country. She'd adored the black girls in her own way, though not quite in the same way that Vi had a crush on Cassie. Unknown to Cassandra, her mother had approached all three of the ebony girls at the time, explaining that one of them would be her daughter's first, and that she would give such an _honor_ to the girl that impressed her most, that deserved it best. Obviously, Violet hadn't won that contest, all those years ago - only leaving the flame to burn all the brighter for the white girl. And now, here she was, in the position that Miss Teresa held.

Cassie knew damn well she should be paying attention to the interactions between Violet and Naomi, to encourage or discourage certain things, to stow such away for later use - her mother would! Yet it was hard to focus on anything but the amazing bodies in front of her. God, forget fucking them - okay, not really - Cassie would die and be in heaven just by pushing the two fleshy, dark skinned girls together with her fat white dick crammed in the middle, mnfff. Much like her mother, Cassandra adored, yearned, lusted after girls as thick as could be... which, of course, typically wound up being ebony girls. The amount of dark, juicy flesh before here was almost overwhelmingly paralyzing.

Almost.

"Supposed to? Wha--?" Cassandra doesn't have a damn clue about exactly what her mother left her, not at all. The bolstered confidence falters for a moment, as Violet so suddenly drops down onto her knees, filling up the space between her boss' legs. Naomi noticed the rather dumbstruck look on the white woman's face lingering for quite a few moments, even as Vi made quick work of Cassandra's pants, the button unsnapping, the sound of the zipper working down filling the room. "Violet...?" Cassandra murmured questioningly, peering down at the shy girl, having not expected her to go for it like that - at least not so quickly! Not that she was complaining. Not one fucking bit. By the time Violet managed to reach in and wrap her fingers around Cassandra's girthy cock, the dumbstruck look was gone, replaced with that confident - cocky - smirk once again. "Work her magic, huh? Alright. Show me what you can do, Violet."

Violet's work was rewarded by tugging those pants down and back far enough, exposing a rather inadequate pair of little panties - considering the fucking monster that the black girl exposed. Fully erect, Miss Teresa clocked in, tip to base, at an imposing twenty two inches of solid white cock. While none of the girls had a tape measure handy, Miss Cassie was very, very proud indeed of her _twenty eight_ inches, visibly lengthier and thicker than even her mother's impressive prick. To say Cassie's cock demanded attention and worship would be an understatement - it practically seemed to tower above Violet in her position, too thick for her gentle, soft hand to even fully wrap around properly. There was the tip of the swollen cock, which now freed, constantly dribbled precum, making the several top inches of the shaft sticky to the touch - complete with swollen balls that continued to top Miss Teresa's own, so fat and bloated and full looking - Cassie was fucking _delighted_ to have those massive things freed from their prison, to say the least. Even so, she didn't miss the way Naomi lowered herself down behind Violet, beginning to grope the stacked, shy girl... the little show causing quite the sticky splurt from Cassie, shivering. And then there was the smell, the musk of a fat cock forced into a tiny prison for several hours, sweat and precum mingling together.

Gazing down at both of the girls now, in that high back executive chair, gone was the blush in her cheeks and her uncertainty of the situation. Instead both Vi and Naomi could very well see the sheer _hunger_ in the white woman's blue eyes, similar to the same stare her mother had given the black girls on so many countless nights. "Well, Violet? I'm waiting. Don't disappoint me, girl." Girl. Was there a touch of teasing venom behind those words? Miss Teresa could get quite cocky, harsh, and sometimes even downright _mean_ in her domination of the black girls. She pampered and kept them plush and soft and pretty and happy - but the jokes about being property weren't _exactly_ jokes, were they? Would Cassandra prove to be not only a capable owner of Club Ruby, but of the club's black beauties as well?

Decent start so far, it seemed.

These duties were well entrenched within the ebony girls' lives - the three of them served Miss Teresa very closely, sating the woman's frequent desires usually by being bent over whatever surface nearby was handiest. None of them were strangers to fucking, and they were even less strangers to fucking someone very much in authority over them. Pleasing the boss, sucking her cock, ensuring her balls never got too full... these were very important duties for the three black girls, and while Miss Teresa didn't tell them that they should treat Miss Cassie the same way while she was in charge, it seemed sort of... implied. 

Perhaps they didn't even consider keeping that aspect of things from their new boss. Perhaps it didn't even occur to them that they didn't have to be a harem for the white woman in charge of them; or perhaps they genuinely came to enjoy their position and the services they rendered. There was a lot that they weren't saying, a lot that Miss Cassie didn't know, but neither Naomi nor Violet seemed in any state to explain everything at the moment. 

Violet stared up in awe at the sheer enormity of Miss Cassie's wonderful white cock - it was just so fucking _huge_ , even bigger than Miss Teresa's! Not that they had any way handy to measure it, but the difference was clear. Miss Cassie had her mother beat by a number of inches, and both of the black girls seemed all too delighted at this revelation - Violet didn't even seem to notice a trail of drool escaping down from her cockpillows, her body shuddering whenever Naomi's hands stroked over an especially sensitive portion of her tits or murmured something especially affecting... and it didn't help when one of Naomi's hands slipped down between Vi's thighs, slipping beneath the hem of her short dress to tease at her sopping cunt directly.

But Violet had a task do to, snapping to attention at the word 'girl'. "Yes, Miss Cassie!" The girl - her long hair dyed a cute purple, like her namesake - eagerly stroked her fingers over Cassandra's incredible shaft, before leaning in to nuzzle her face against it, moaning softly at the sheer feel and musk of her new boss' dick. In that moment, she looked utterly euphoric, as though this was something she had been dreaming about for years.

Which, of course, she had.

She nuzzled her cheek against it, before turning her plump lips to the task at hand, kissing the very tip and down along the underside of the shaft, licking up the precum staining Cassandra's flesh as she went, all the way toward the woman's enormous, cum-swollen balls. She took a moment to simply bury her face against those swollen orbs, breathing deeply at the source of that wonderful scent she found herself falling in love with, both hands gently massaging Cassandra's fat, obviously full balls - there was a part of her that was simply _horrified_ that Cassandra's balls had gotten so full, that her playthings hadn't taken proper care of her... but that was her current task, right? She'd fix it.

Watching the two girls at play - or more, Naomi teasing, pawing mercilessly at Violet - was almost enough in itself to make the rowdy blonde nearly blow her load, those poor fat, bloated, swollen balls big enough to fill so much of Violet's palms, she simply _must_ have been backed up. Much like with Miss Teresa, there was just so much of it all, so much virility and _power_ in that enormous white dick that was no stranger to plowing thick black girls senseless. It was a shaft that practically demanded worship from those before it, particularly after being somehow stuffed in such tight confines for hours upon end. 

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Naomi spoke up so that Cassandra can hear, briefly meeting Miss Cassie's gaze with a grin, noting the sheer _hunger_ in the white woman's eyes - a look they'd seen plenty of times on Miss Teresa's face. "She really knows her way around a fat dick, you don't need to worry, Miss Cassie. And don't mind if she really seems to get... into it, either; your mother trained us well." With that mysterious comment, Naomi leaned in once more to continue murmuring... instructions? Encouragements? Whatever they were... into Violet's ear, one hand on one of the busty, violet-haired beauty's tits, the other down between her thighs.

If she was thinking with anything but her dick right now, Cassie might have found it a touch odd to think that she was now being served, about to fuck some of the same women her mother had fucked undoubtedly who-knows-how-many times. As it was, all she could do was groan and gasp as Violet got to work, and as the ebony beauty buried her face into those fat, enormous balls, Miss Cassie finally reached out, the white girl grabbing a thick handful of Vi's purple hair and tugging, holding Violet close, so much of the darker girl's face smothered into her fat, cum-churning orbs. Certainly she must have thought Teresa's balls were so fat and impressive, always so full despite being drained so constantly - and yet, now?

"Oh, my. Very lovely indeed." It took Cassandra a moment, distracted with tugging Violet in as she was - though her eyes did meet Naomi's, lidded and lusty now, but no less hungry, no less intense. Again, there was... more here than Cassie realized, but it was so hard to worry about any of that right now. What on earth was Naomi going on about in Violet's ear? She caught some of it, words whispered, murmured out, and there was no denying the... tone, the theme among them. But Violet's worshipful hands and fat cockpillow lips were much more interesting to consider right now.

Particularly once she pulled back to the tip.

Violet, for her part, seemed to be a million miles away, utterly entranced in her work. Up from Miss Cassie's balls, she soon had her lips at the very tip of that perfect white dick. "Thank you... thank you, Mistress, for this gift," she intoned, before those luscious cockpads opened wide to wrap around Miss Cassie's cock, letting several inches slide in her warm, wet mouth and into the entrance of her throat in the space of just a few seconds - she was skilled at deepthroating a big white dick, after all, though Miss Cassie was even more of a mouthful than the old boss. Still, she did her best, sliding further and further down along that wonderfully thick shaft, letting it bulge her throat out with its sheer size, her pussy utterly _drooling_ all over Naomi's stroking fingers. 

"Mmnh. That's better. Make sure to pay it plenty of attention, girl." Just like that, Cassandra found herself slipping into a dominant role, one that the girls beneath her recognized to be similar to Miss Teresa's own. For the moment, though, she simply continued to observe and comment, her hands resting on the seat's comfy armrests - though she did lean a little, helping to cram that fat white dick against Vi's darker face, really letting her feel the sheer _weight_ of all that cock, let the smell of it smother her thoughts. 

Fuck. Yeah, Cassandra was a _big_ girl, and it was a decent part of what made her such a cocky (heh) bitch. She simply adored some of the looks she had gotten from her darker skinned partners when her pants or skirt come down, showing off that absurd pillar of white flesh, ranging from horror to - well, the look of hungry bliss on Naomi and Violet's faces. "Holy _fuck!_ " And yet, this, this is new for her. All the girls Miss Cassie ran into had little experience taking so much. Even being bigger than her mother, both fatter and longer, she was still in the same ballpark, though: the white woman's lidded eyes flew open wide with surprise as Violet managed to stuff, to _gorge_ herself with so much fat white dick all in one go, her throat already bulging, swollen with cockmeat in seemingly no time at all, such lewdly thick lips wrapped in a tight seal around her enormous shaft.

Fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_

Violet was in a state of pure, unfiltered ecstasy.

She came already, of course - a good few times, both from Naomi's hands and from the sheer pleasure of getting to worship and suck Miss Cassie's perfect white cock, utterly soaking Naomi's stroking fingers, but the taller of the women didn't let up in her constant pleasuring of Violet's body. Keeping each other worked up, aroused, pleasured was very important bonding for the ebony girls, after all - all three of them fucked one another quite regularly, even without Miss Teresa between them. 

Violet did her best, swallowing as many inches of that enormous cock as she could, whimpering in mixed pain and delight at having her lovely dyed hair yanked this way and that, but she was honestly pleased that Miss Cassie seemed to like her, seemed to appreciate the job Vi was doing on her cock. Miss Teresa, of course, would have lasted much longer, as accustomed to fucking these three black beauties as she was - she could fuck them what felt like endlessly, teasing and tormenting them before gracing them with her cum - but Miss Cassandra seemed to have a little more of a hair trigger overall. 

Violet's fat cocksuckers left little red stains of lipstick along Miss Cassie's cock wherever they went, markers of just how deeply she could swallow that wonderfully massive twenty-fucking-eight inches of amazing white dick - Miss Teresa's was gigantic, but Miss Cassie's was even bigger than that, both thicker and longer and more cunt-soakingly perfect. Both Naomi and Violet ached to have it within them over and over, in whichever holes Cassie decided to claim, but of course that was up to her to decide where and when such a thing happened. 

Faintly aware that her mother would be _laughing_ at such a pathetic display of restraint, the backed up Cassandra had zero chance at meeting someone properly skilled, trained to actually take her. That tight throat surprising her so quick, those fat fucking dickpad lips, the entire situation with such absurdly thick women peering up at her... it was too fucking MUCH! Head lolling slightly to the side, she gurgled out a series of babbled curses, the hand still in Vi's hair taking a _painful_ yank to try and force her further down as she went off like a goddamn fire hose. The comparison was apt as whatever of Violet's throat wasn't currently crammed full of dick suddenly had to deal with thick, fired off bursts, those bloated, oversized balls beginning to churn out what damn near felt like _gallons_ of spunk. Her hand was pretty insistent on holding Violet down, though she did - thankfully - finally let go, too lost and trembling in one of the most intense, sudden, surprising orgasms of her life.

The beautiful, plushly figured ebony girls might have been trained to take a woman much like Cassandra, but that sure as hell wasn't something Miss Cassie was used to!

Yet. Even as her balls churned and churned, there was zero sign that they were getting that much smaller, or that her cock was going to be flagging anytime soon.

Violet swallowed and swallowed, doing her best to keep up with the absolute _flood_ of thick, delicious cum that spurt down her throat to fill her belly again and again - Miss Cassie just seemed so backed up, that poor woman! "Good. Suck. Swallow. Don't waste her perfect cum," Naomi groaned in excitement against Vi's flesh, reaching climax herself at the mere spectacle before her, clinging tightly to Vi while the woman did her best.

Miss Cassie found herself, really, with her mind honestly so absurdly blown - even with all her skill and time with Teresa - Violet was able to take so much, so quickly. Cassandra was easily, proudly the biggest girl she knew of, and Violet just... swallowed her down, with such relatively little effort! Collapsing back in the chair a little, finally letting go of Vi's dyed hair, as Violet also managed to gurgle, to swallow, to guzzle down the seemingly endless torrent of cum splattering down her throat - again impressing Cassie with how well she did. But eventually, that enormous spire of white fuckmeat slipped free from Violet's fat cocksuckers, twitching as it splattered, painted the busty, shy black girl white, still quite a few last spurts to go at the end of that orgasm. 

Once it was all done, once Miss Cassie's orgasm seemed to end - but neither girl failed to notice that Cassandra's cock didn't soften and those balls didn't look any less full - poor Violet was left seemingly dazed and lost... almost expectant. Naomi was quick to press close once more, stroking her lovely purple hair. "Good girl. Good slave," she murmured again and again, but... Violet didn't seem any more at ease, no matter how many times Naomi said it.

"You'll have to say it, Miss Cassie. She needs to hear it from her owner." In the middle of all of that, none of the women noticed the fact that the office door opened and closed, allowing the third ebony beauty to slip inside; Alyssa was, if anything, the thickest of the three, having a layer of softness and plumpness beyond the other two girls. Her hair was naturally dark and straightened, amusement and arousal written all over her perfect features. Alyssa crossed toward the three of them, naturally dropping to her knees alongside the other two - habits were hard to break, after all, even if she was kneeling before the girl whose virginity she had taken a good six or so years prior - even then, she knew one day she would end up in this position, serving her the same way she served Teresa for so long. "You need to tell her she's a good slave, or else she won't be able to relax." 

"She'll calm down, Lyssa, we don't need to throw all of this on Miss Cassie so early," Naomi argued back, but Alyssa seemed to have the right of things, as Violet still seemed to be immensely uneasy, as though she was worried that - despite Cassandra's colossal orgasm, the remnants of which still dripped down her skin - she had done poorly, she hadn't been good enough. Worried that she just wasn't a good enough slave.

What on earth had Teresa done to these girls?

It was the sight of Alyssa joining the room, joining the other girls on their knees that broke Cassandra from her panting, dazed, pleasure-overwhelmed stupor. Cock still hard as could be, balls seeming as if they barely had a dent made in how swollen they were, the white woman struggled to sit up a bit, properly straight, gazing down at the trio beneath her. "I need to... what? Violet, are you...?" And yet, despite the heavy load of cum currently filling her belly, despite her face and ample tits being painted white, Violet still seemed - upset. Anxious. Why? 

As moments passed without Violet getting the closure and praise she needed, she only seemed to grow more anxious, more ill at ease, even a soft little whimper escaping her lips as her worry eclipsed every other feeling within her heart. She didn't seem to notice Alyssa's arrival, didn't seem to notice anything else that was happening - Cassandra was the center of her world, but she wasn't saying the words that Violet desperately needed to hear, which just sent her in a deepening spiral of anxiety and worry and insecurity - did she do poorly? Did she not please her owner? Did she do something wrong? Doing something wrong with Miss Cassie was the worst thing imaginable, thanks to her years of training around serving her white owner as well as having her massive crush on Cassandra specifically on top of things. 

Naomi and Alyssa argued back and forth with one another for a moment - Naomi insistent that Violet would recover on her own, that they didn't need to dump all of this in Miss Cassie's lap right away, while Alyssa seemed certain that a shift in ownership didn't invalidate or change their deeply ingrained training whatsoever. 

Violet just stared at her feet, seeming on the verge of breaking down into tears - a rather contrasting appearance from the rest of her, given she was still covered in cum - until Cassandra reached down to force her to look up and meet Miss Cassie's gaze, and finally the necessary words were said. "Good girl. You did well. Good slave." The first two parts were easy, though it was the third bit that felt so strange to say - and yet, oddly nice? Fitting, perhaps. Still, she cooed, murmured such things down to Violet as needed to calm, to soothe the girl.

Finally Violet could rest easy, knowing she was a good slave, that she didn't mess up after all. Instantly Violet's worry melted away, replaced with a warm, happy bliss, a smile spreading over her fat cocksuckers. 

Naomi was one thing, and she was certainly glad to see both her and Violet, absolutely. When it came to Alyssa, though, it was a little more... complicated. Not in the bad way. But it was hard to discard memories of that night, so many years ago. A younger Cassandra practically bursting at the seams with raging hormones, but kept for so long from going out and having that sort of fun thanks to her mother's watchful eye. Then one night, out of the blue, led to one of the club's back rooms, left all alone with thick, beautiful Alyssa. Shy and unsure of herself still, but desperately, obsessively eager to empty her balls, Cassandra had been somehow both awkward and nearly like an animal that night, spending several long, sweaty hours with Alyssa before finally collapsing in sated exhaustion. Her first woman had been so plump, thick, so much to handle, the encounter only further planted the seed of Cassandra's eventual interests and inclinations in women.

And much like Violet and Naomi, the years had only been kind to Alyssa's juicy, mouth-watering figure, her explosive curves having only grown more over the top. Nnf. While still eager and ready to go, Violet's work seemed to have thankfully taken the edge off of Cassandra, allowing her to take another breath and push her chair back from the trio for a moment, though it didn't give her much distance, and considering how far that fat white dick - wet with drool and lipstick - jutted out, it wouldn't take much effort at all for any of the girls to lean in to work at it. Still, any breathing room was nice. 

Particularly with Alyssa involved.

"Alright. Talk, you three. I need to know -" What the hell should she say? What the fuck kind of words could you use in this sort of situation? "I need to know exactly what you three had going on with my mother. Because - because there is obviously something going on here I don't entirely know about, right?" Her eyes flickered for a moment to Violet. "Naomi. Violet. I asked you both if there was anything I needed to know right away. This - whatever 'this' is - seems kind of important!" She tried to sound authoritative, but it was difficult when she was trying to push off the urge to throw herself between the girls, smothering herself and her dick in a sea of plush ebony flesh. That need, that _hunger_ was still obvious on her face, and that white cock still throbbed, twitched, practically every time she gazed at the girls.

At long last, Violet seemed like she came back to herself, understanding and embarrassment washing over her lovely features... but it was too hard to get more than a little embarrassment in the wake of the pure pleasure she felt from knowing she was a good slave. Surprisingly, she was the first to speak up in answer to their owner's question. "Miss Teresa trained us from the moment she hired us. She called us the property of the club, and she took it very seriously." As Violet spoke, she gently stroked her fingers through the cum staining her lovely brown skin, smearing it over herself, not in any real hurry to clean herself up-- she was just playing. "You understand we served her completely, Miss Cassie. She fucked and used the three of us more than anyone else." 

"I wouldn't call it 'hypnotism' exactly," Naomi carried on, while Alyssa took the opportunity to gently lean in to that gigantic cock - oh, yes, she remembered it from when she took Cassandra's virginity, but just like the ebony girls, Cassandra seemed like she had grown plenty in the intervening years! - thoroughly and methodically cleaning every last inch of that perfect white shaft with her tongue, letting the other two girls explain as best they could. "But... it was very, very thorough training. Your mother had a very specific idea of what she wanted out of us, and she drilled it into us every single day. Violet took to it a little better than me and Lyssa did, but I still got a lot of warm fuzzies whenever Miss Teresa called me a good slave." Naomi spoke about it so casually - spoke about being a slave! Miss Teresa's slave... and now Cassandra's, of course. 

No, it wasn't exactly hypnotism, but Miss Teresa had trained her girls and trained them hard, and it wouldn't be inaccurate to say their minds - much like their bodies, to some degree - had been warped, changed and remodeled to fit their owner's desires. Cassandra's attention _was_ diverted momentarily as Alyssa leaned in, beginning to lick, to slurp, to clean that towering white cock. God. How many times had she fucked Alyssa's pretty, fat-lipped face all those years ago? She'd spent an entire night and morning using, fucking every hole and inch of the woman. Groaning, she bucked her hips slightly, pushing that fat cock a little further out to give Alyssa easier access, returning her attention to the girl that currently spoke. So... positive reassurances, making certain to keep that in mind. Good girl. Good _slave._ Mmnf. Two questions burned in her mind: what the _fuck_ had her mother done, and why was she so turned on by it all?

"I thought it was pretty focused on her," Violet continued, her eyes locked to Alyssa's slow, laborious, cleaning worship of Cassandra's dick. "She didn't exactly tell us to treat you like you'd taken her place... she didn't tell us much at all, really. But... I guess we really do see you as our new owner, now. I _needed_ you to call me a good slave - I would have just gotten more and more upset without it." Violet grinned then, a little tentative, a little shy. "And... I really do want to be a good slave for you, Miss Cassie. I kind of hope you'll keep treating us like your mother treated us." 

"We're pretty happy with the arrangement, honestly; you don't have to worry about it, Miss Cassie," Alyssa finished, having completed her task, still nuzzling up against Cassandra's cock - it just felt so nice, so warm, so hard and thick... "We were your mother's slaves, and since you're in charge now, I guess we're your slaves now. Thanks to all that training and reinforcement, we're a lot happier when we're treat that way." 

"I think that covers it," Naomi spoke up once more, idly stroking her fingers over Cassandra's fat dick and swollen cum factories. "What do you think, Miss Cassie? And, mm... what are you going to do with your three loyal black slaves?"

And there it was.

Miss Teresa, it turned out, held some very peculiar views and notions when it came to ebony women. The older woman never hesitated, was never ashamed to share such, either, particularly with her slaves. And there could be little to no denial that Naomi, Violet and Alyssa were exactly that: slaves. Property. Oh, they were incredibly well paid slaves, certainly, but - when was the last time any of them needed any serious amount of money from their bank accounts, or had accessed them much at all? Their owner expected them to be at the club virtually every night, and were all often summoned to her private residence to provide further service, sometimes for days, weeks at a time. They belonged not only to Club Ruby, but to Miss Teresa herself.

Oh, and absolutely, they were pampered, spoiled slaves, rarely wanting for anything. Miss Teresa provided them countless options for dressing, ranging from tiny micro bikinis to elegant, amazing dresses, but with every outfit geared toward showing off luscious, curvy black fuckflesh. And there simply was so much flesh to show off, of course! Thanks heavily in part due to their race and genetics, points Miss Teresa was all too happy to remind them of - but also, because they led such a pampered, easy life. Yes - they were fucked constantly, used so very often by their owner. Yes - they worked with customers or ran menial tasks for Miss Teresa. But otherwise? They got to sit around on those fat black asses, lazily growing thicker and even fuller-figured, supplied with plenty of rich, creamy foods to nibble at or stuff their faces with at their owner's encouragement.

Which created a feedback loop for certain ideals and views. No, Miss Teresa never hesitated to share her views of black women: fat, lazy, poorly educated and belonging in servitude and yes - slavery - to their betters, which just so happened to mean white women with fat dicks like Miss Teresa. Out on the floor, among customers, such a relationship was muted... not gone, but more subtle. Not using their names, for instance, only referring to them as 'girl' while checking in on them while they were with customers. Or, whereas Miss Teresa never hesitated to jump in if any of her other girls are called by slurs - if it happened from time to time with the black girls, well. It wasn't like her customer is wrong, right? (Of course, if the situation ever got out of hand, Miss Teresa didn't hesitate to step in.) After all, in private, certain slurs weren't too far from her own lips: her fat-assed little niggers were well trained sluts indeed, weren't they...?

"Well... I look a lot like her, I guess. And being her daughter, maybe whatever she did, helped whatever... imprint she had?" Breaking her eyes away from all the lewd, squishy, fuckable black flesh in front of her, she peered up at the wall where various pictures of her mother with the girls and staff and VIPs of the club hung. Yeah, Miss Cassie looked very, very much like her MILF of a mother: tall, curvy, imposing, blonde and blue-eyed white women with a ridiculous amount of cock between their thighs. From a distance, it wouldn't be entirely out of the question to confuse them for one another, so maybe - maybe it was close enough for the programming that Teresa set up. Or had she wired them to be that way for any hung white woman?

"Slaves," Cassandra murmured, tasting the word on her lips again. This was all a bit much for her. It was insane! It was absurd! And it was really fucking hot. Not even entirely realizing what she was doing, her hands idly reached out to - gently - grab at Violet and Naomi's hair, pulling the two girls in along with Alyssa, all three of them having their faces, their cheeks pressed in against all of her massive white cock, nuzzled in against that warm, hard pillar of cockflesh. "And you all promise you're happy like this? To be treated as... property?" Fuck. Three juicy, absurdly figured black girls all crowded around her cock - this was a nice view she could get used to pretty fucking quick, yeah. 

It helped that her views didn't fall too far from those of her mother...

All three girls were happy to crowd in around their new owner's massive spire of amazing white dick - perhaps that was why their 'programming', for lack of a better word, seemed to be imprinted on Cassandra just as much as her mother. They did look awfully similar and they did both have gigantic white cocks that demanded attention... was it any wonder that the three black slaves saw Cassandra just as much as an owner as Teresa? Being on their knees in front of her, all of them crammed in together with their lush, plump black bodies crowding against one another, their faces nuzzling against Cassandra's fat dick... yeah, the sheer _delight_ that crossed all of their faces made it clear that they really were slaves. 

To the point that none of them argued with Miss Teresa's openly-stated views on them and their kind - whatever they might have thought before they came to work at the club was long gone, replaced entirely with absolute agreement and understanding whenever their owner made pronouncements about their proper place in the world. Yes, they were slaves; yes, they were lazy, needing to be kept in line; yes, they were much dumber than their brilliant white owner. It was hard to say just how deeply that programming ran, just how much they believed it, but there could be no doubt that the three girls didn't at all mind being slaves for a woman like Teresa... and now a woman like Cassandra as well, who didn't seem like she had fallen too far from the tree. 

All three of them could see the raw hunger on their new owner's face, the understanding that dawned on her face as she realized exactly what those three sluts were for her - that hunger, that sheer _delight_ at the understanding that these three slaves belonged to her entirely. Property, and happily so. 

"We're very happy with it," Naomi responded, her breath warm against Cassandra's thick dick. 

"We'd be helpless out on our own. What would three dumb slaves know about living in the real world?" Violet continued - she easily bought into everything more than the other two, finding an enormous amount of pride in being a good slave for her white mistress. Well... mistresses, apparently. 

"So treat us exactly as you desire, Miss Cassie. We're your slaves, your property... we need a strong white woman to keep us in line." Alyssa finished for the three of them, those luscious black whores thoroughly broken... and entirely Cassandra's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. If you're really all happy with it, of being treated as property - as my slaves..." Cassandra could hardly believe the words leaving her mouth, the words she was about to say. Somehow, she'd not only gotten a Club to run, but also three loyal - broken? - slaves with such amazingly lush bodies. "Then what I'm going to do is exactly what my mother did. To use the three of you what you're for." Growling, Cassandra rose to her feet, messily and haphazardly grinding that fat white dick across their faces, staring down at them. If the gaze in her eyes reflected the hunger of her mother before, now there was something - deeper, something darker glimmering in her eyes. Before, she'd been wanting to speak with them as employees and potentially friends with benefits, but now?

"Strip. All of you. I want the three of you stacked up on the couch. Show me a fucking _buffet_ of ass and cunt, all lined up, and I don't care who is on bottom or top. Why aren't you moving yet? Do I need to repeat myself? _Move_ those fat asses, you stupid nigger-whores!" Nothing to do but go right to it. Cassandra practically snarled the words out, quietly hoping she hadn't gone too far. But Miss Cassie was very much learning she was more like her mother than she thought, and so...

Fortunately, their new owner seemed to be all too willing to take hold of their leashes, and the three sluts just about fell over each other to follow orders. Dresses just about ripped off of one another, leaving all three bottom-heavy whores completely exposed to their owner's eyes: Naomi the tallest, a luscious crimson-haired slut; Violet the shortest with her namesake hair and enormous tits, and Alyssa in the middle, though easily the thickest out of the three of them. So much black flesh ground together as they hurried up onto the couch, stacking on one another: Naomi on bottom, Violet in the middle, and Alyssa on top, their gigantically fat asses on full display along with their plump, sopping cunts, completely exposed for their new mistress. Tits squashed against each other, asses bounced and jiggled, the girls squirming in their cramped new position... but it was what their Mistress ordered, so they weren't about to argue. 

"Are... are you going to fuck us, Miss Cassie?" Violet managed, sounding exceptionally hopeful. "This stupid nigger would _love_ to feel your perfect white cock inside of me!"

"No, no... you should fuck _me_ first, Miss Cassie!" Alyssa argued. "You remember how good it was to pound me with that huge dick... now you can make me your personal whore, all yours!" 

"Shut up, you damned greedy niggers," Naomi chastised the other two. "Miss Cassie will do whatever she wants, and it's not our place to tell her what to do with her property." 

It didn't help things either that the ebony girls weren't the only ones to have gone through a sort of programming - so, too, had Cassandra. Just as with Naomi, Violet and Alyssa - as well as the few that came before them - Miss Teresa was not ashamed to let her feelings, her opinions be known even around her young daughter. Much like she twisted and warped the ebony beauties, so too did the older woman set a course for her daughter to follow, though over a much, much longer period. Fat, lazy women who were put on the earth for little more than serving and pleasing their betters in life. While a youthful Cassandra didn't quite piece together what her mother was talking about, and on the surface those thoughts never rose up that much, it always still seemed to come out, years later, whenever she brought a juicy piece of fat black ass home. 

What exactly had her mother done to these women? Cassandra had a _lot_ of questions about the whole thing. They said it wasn't exactly brainwashing... but, could it be? Did Teresa break the girls somehow? Did they start out naturally submissive, only to be reshaped into their current forms? And, perhaps most important of all: could Cassandra figure out such a process (if it even was such!) to utilize it for her own means? Whatever it was her mother did to them, it seemed pretty fucking effective. 

Was there any doubt that they really were just fat, stupid little whores? Shivering a little, and absolutely on a lust-fuelled power trip she might never, ever come down from at this rate, the white woman put on her best scowl, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the three ebony women get into position.

Fuck. She had dreams about this very thing, getting a handful of luscious whores to stack like this, fat wobbly asses and plump, sopping, juicy cunts all on display, an overwhelmingly absurd buffet of fuckflesh presented to her. She'd only once done something similar with twin sisters - but then, they seemed so tiny when compared against the slaves of Club Ruby. Approaching the stacked girls, she stared in awe at the display, reaching out, letting her hand just roam from fat, jutting ass to fat, jutting ass, aimlessly smearing around shamelessly drooling cunt honey every which way. She simply must have died and gone to heaven. Right? Much like her mother, she was absolutely a hedonist, but this was beyond what she ever expected, and her mother got this any time she wanted for years?

Way to share, mom.

Hearing them demean themselves drew out an almost animalistic snarl of lust from Cassandra, from the white woman standing behind, above her pile of writhing, eager, pliant whoreflesh. "Of course I'm going to fuck you, you stupid, lazy, nigger whores." For the moment, though, she simply stepped forward, reaching down to grasp her fat, towering dick, pulling it close towards her body, to let it just... press in against all that flesh, grinding against multiple cunts and asses at once. "What the hell else are you _for_ if not that?" 

So much thick black flesh. So many fat asses on full display for their new owner, three slaves eager to be fucked and used and - almost assuredly - ruined for Cassandra's mother's cock; Teresa's dick set the standard for several years, a massive white spire of fuckmeat, but Cassandra just outdid her mother that thoroughly. Three black asses, three sopping cunts quivered as the girls writhed against one another, an absurdly lewd display of black submission to their superior white owner. 

Slipping back slightly, Cassandra started with the black girl on top, reaching out to grasp Alyssa by the hips, beginning to pump that enormous white cock into the girl's drooling cunt. Oh, yes - they'd certainly been trained to take an exceptionally hung white woman, alright. Fucking any other girl was an exercise in patience and hard work, but the trio had all been _ruined_ for anyone but their owner - and yet, Cassandra was even _bigger_ still!

"Of course I never forgot this cunt, Alyssa. Did you ever forget this cock?" Miss Cassie hissed as she pushed into Alyssa. "Did you ache for the day I'd come home to fuck you again, to fill you proper?" Already, she couldn't help but tease, to nudge a bit against her mother's work. And who could blame her, since she _was_ that much bigger? Groaning, with several thick spurts of precum leading the way, she pushed up, sinking inches into Alyssa, pumping her hips a few times. 

Alyssa, suddenly grabbed by Cassandra and stuffed utterly _full_ of white cock, plowing her and filling her just like she remembered... no, so much _more_ than she remembered! She never admitted it to Teresa, but Alyssa treasured her memory of taking Miss Cassie's virginity all those years ago, how well the eager girl had stuffed her fat dick into Alyssa's eager holes again and again for hours on end, leaving her exhausted, blissed out, dripping cum from every orifice, stained with even more seed... mmf. It was utterly _wonderful_ , and she always hoped that it would happen again... and now, now it finally did, and Cassandra was so much _bigger_ now! 

"Miss Cassie... oh, Mistress! I missed you so dearly, I've wanted to feel your white cock inside of me again!" Alyssa cried out in delight, in ecstasy, in bliss, happily agreeing with what her owner said, finally getting to be filled with the cock she loved for so long. Her hips bucked, eager for more, but apparently Miss Cassie had different ideas. 

Cassandra pulled out, sliding down - and repeating the process with Violet. "Little Violet. You just _love_ being a slave so much, don't you? You'd be utterly, totally helpless little nigger without a strong white woman guiding your life, wouldn't you?" 

Violet was next, the most eager slave of the three, her cries matching Alyssa's when she finally got to feel Cassandra's amazingly huge cock inside of her, stretching her more than Teresa ever had, and she knew in that instant that her crush was justified; she was happy to serve Miss Teresa, but Cassandra was her true love and true Mistress. "Please, Mistress... please don't stop fucking me, please plow your little nigger, I love you so dearly, I need you, I -" Violet cried out again and again, her fat ass wobbling and bouncing as she struggled to keep that cock inside of her... but it simply wasn't to be. Not yet, anyway.

And then, the girl she'd know best of the three, as she pumped into Naomi: "God, Naomi. We used to sit together and talk about stuff - were you even listening to what I said back then, or were you daydreaming of having me plow you even back then?"

Finally Naomi, the most responsible of the three; she didn't beg the way the other two black whores did, she knew Cassandra would use each of them at her leisure... and if Cassandra didn't want one of them, if she didn't care to fuck any of them, Naomi knew that was entirely her decision. It wasn't the place of a simple nigger slave to argue with her superior. But she found herself gifted just as the other two were with Cassandra's enormous dick. "I've always - always dreamed about it, Mistress!" Naomi cried out. Yeah, they had spent a good deal of time together when they were younger, they'd even become a sort of friends, but it had never crossed over into lovers - Teresa would have been extremely upset, and the last thing any of the black girls wanted to do was upset their owner. 

They were _good_ slaves, after all.

"We're your little niggers now, Miss Cassie," Naomi moaned in sheer bliss - each of the girl had cum the moment their owner's gigantic white dick had invaded their cunts, and Naomi was no exception. "Your slaves. Your whores. Your p-property!" And yet, as much as they came, they craved more, they craved to be plowed deeply by Cassandra's gigantic dick, they wanted to be stuffed with her cum. They wanted to perform their duties as slaves, taking care of any and every whim their Mistress had, keeping her balls drained and her cock warm. 

"Your... your mother, Mistress..." Alyssa spoke up. "She h-had us keep eating so much, to make sure our asses kept getting even bigger... Miss Teresa loved how fat our asses are, and she always wanted more. Are you... mmf, are you going to keep that up? Do you like our fat black asses, Mistress?"

Mistress. That was a bit of a trip too, wasn't it? Oh, the trio of fat-assed black beauties weren't the first to call her that, no - more than once she'd made one of her random partners call her Mistress in a vague sort of roleplay, but this? There could be no denying this was the real thing. Slaves! Whatever her mother had done had clearly broken these women, bending them so utterly to her will. Recognizing powerful white women as their superiors, their betters in life, absolutely. All Cassandra could think about how right, how proper this was - everything, everyone in the place they belonged. If there'd been any part of her that could see the black women before her - or any, period, really - as equals, it shrivelled away in that plush office.

Miss Teresa had been a demanding Mistress, pampering and spoiling her slaves plenty, but also being so cruel at times, taking what she wanted from her slaves so often, what belonged to her. Never hesitating to remind the girls how much lesser they were than her, that their point, their purpose in life was to serve her and her fat white dick. Not to mention submission in general to powerful white women. It'd worked out so well, but now here was Miss Teresa's daughter: younger, stronger, a little taller, bustier, and _way_ more hung. Those drooling, sloppy, horny black cunts were stuffed, filled in a way even their stretched out holes have never been before. Their owner was big, yes, but her daughter - their new owner - was so much bigger! Even Alyssa, who had been by Cassandra fucked years before in one of the most intense, messy sessions in either girl's life at that point - wasn't prepared. 

Jesus. Even as she worked her way down the stack of luscious, submissive ebony flesh, her mind still reeled at how _much_ there is to the girls. One fat ass alone would easily fill, overflow her lap, let alone three of them. The stairs had been one thing, and then there was the office door - Cassandra hadn't missed how each girl's ass was squeezed in, not quite getting stuck, but those thick pillowy cheeks certainly dragged, had to be squeezed in against the doorframe. Cassandra thought she knew thick black girls, but this trio was another breed. Even as she slamfucked into Naomi's drooling cunt, she started to use her hands to deliver slaps, harsh smacks across all that gathered assflesh, each fat, wobbly sphere of ass bouncing, jiggling against the others, mnh!

What _was_ she to do with her three little slaves? Alyssa, Violet, Naomi. She had some history with all three of them, to varying degrees. Technically, she'd interacted with Alyssa the least, barely running into one another beyond that single, explosive night, with the younger Miss Cassie always so shy in the few instances they bumped together. She knew Violet the least, but well enough to know the stacked ebony girl liked her - though she had no clue it was a full blown crush! Perhaps there'd be a way to use that, later. As for Naomi, she was closest to Naomi: the two girls had become somewhat decent friends over the years. Save for perhaps a certain submissive angle to Cassandra in their discussions or arguments that suddenly made a whole lot more sense, Naomi really had done a great job in betraying nothing.

"Damn right you dumb little niggers are my property." Cassandra growled, utterly possessive. "This is what fat-assed black cunts like you are _for_ \- how could any of you be anything else?" The white woman didn't slow down at all, her hips continuing to pump away, thrusting that massive cock into the stacked girls - back up the stack, then down a couple of times, before randomly drilling into them. God, she could very much get used to this. How the hell did her mother manage to avoid dropping dead from pleasant exhaustion? And speaking of... "H-hope those cunts are r-ready!" she growled, nearing her end.

Cassandra wasn't sure which girl she came in first - maddened as she was by pleasure at the moment, it was hard to even see straight. But her merciless hips barely paused for a moment as those massive balls began to unload, stuffing one girl full of several creamy, _thick_ shots of spunk, before pulling out. This created quite the mess, as each time that cock spent several heartbeats outside of those fat-assed ebony girls, she painted those asses, those thighs, backs, cunts white, before driving home into the next girl. 

Those three niggers were treated not only to the wonderful cock of their owner, but being pumped full and covered with her perfect White cum, stuffing each of their needy cunts, painting their fat black asses white, triggering a chain of orgasms through all three of them, the girls writhing and wriggling together with a chorus of moans and squeals - Teresa did similar things with them, but Cassandra was just so... so much _more_.

So much _better_.

Cassandra went on that way for quite a while, managing to - more or less - divide up her attention, her cum, between the girls, before finally tumbling backwards - landing on the floor on her own round, white ass, panting as her fat cock still twitched, throbbed, oozed between her legs.

Still hard.

Cassandra took a moment on the floor to simply enjoy the sight of her work, the backsides and bottoms of the black girls all sticky and painted, cunts oozing that fresh cockcream. Exactly what black girls were for. Chuckling to herself, she rose to her feet, walking to the other part of the couch, lazily presenting her sticky cock to the girls, dragging that massive white fuckpillar across their faces. One by one, she dried off her prick using their faces, even as she reached to pet through their hair, cooing down to them. "Such a _good_ little nigger slave for your white Mistress, Alyssa. Mmmm. And such a _good_ little nigger slave for your white Mistress, Violet. And last, but certainly not least - such a _good_ little nigger slave for your white Mistress, Naomi..."

Alyssa and Naomi didn't need the aftercare -- being told that they were good nigger slaves for their Mistress -- quite the same way that Violet did, but it filled all three of them with feelings of warmth and contentment, knowing they did a good job, knowing they pleased the most important person in their lives. Whatever Miss Teresa did to them, it certainly worked, and they felt so, so much better with those filthy words from Mistress' lips. 

Idly though, with that complete, she reached for Violet's face and began to once more stuff the shorter black girl's face full of white dick, those massive balls swinging at Naomi's face, eliciting exhausted but eager licks to those enormous cum factories as Cassandra lazily pumped forward. 

"Listen up, girls. I have a couple of starting assignments in mind for you three. Naomi - for now, I need you as my right hand girl. I have, admittedly, a lot to learn about how to run Club Ruby. And I also want you to help me if I find any notes about how my mother trained you; I have plenty of questions." 

Violet sucked eagerly, noisily, while Miss Cassie started to hand out the orders. Naomi eagerly drew her tongue along those swinging balls, licking up some of the cum that had stained them, along with the girls' juices - it was delicious either way, and she relished the chance to worship her owner's impressive endowments. "Yes, Mistress," Naomi mumbled against those massive cum-spheres. "I will help you - in whatever ways you need. You'll become the Mistress this club needs." She did, of course, have some ideas of her own, suggestions she considered making... many of them solidifying Cassandra's power as absolute within the club. 

Cassandra was plenty content to simply enjoy the three ebony girls. The three luscious, juicy, obscene, dumb little niggers squirming and wriggling and cooing in such adoration for their superior white Mistress. "The Mistress this club needs, mmm, Naomi? Why, that sounds perfect, in fact. We'll have plenty to talk about, I'm sure..." Seriously, though, Cassandra really did realize that there was a lot for her to learn, the white woman hoping to do her best to hit the ground running on various aspects: managing the three girls, managing the rest of the girls, the Club's finances, and so on. Naomi seemed, if not the smartest or most capable, then at least the most... communicative of the three girls. 

A pause, a pleasant sigh, as Cassandra continued to slowly, lazily use Violet. "Alyssa, consider yourself the nigger in charge. You make sure this lot - including yourself - are primed and ready, both for working the club at night, and for working my dick whenever I please. And damn right I want you fat, black fuckpigs gorging yourself constantly on food, even _more_ than you were for my mother - those asses are fat, but I wanna see just how thick they can get. Special prize for the first girl to get her ass fat enough to be fully, undeniably stuck in my office door." 

Alyssa, too, took quite easily to her task. "Yes, Mistress! I'll keep these stupid niggers in line, I'll make sure we're always ready to worship your perfect White cock! And... mmh... I'll make sure our asses keep growing for your pleasure; we'll be the thickest niggers for you, Mistress!" Handling the three of them, handling their readiness and cleanliness, ensuring that they eat as much as Miss Cassie wanted them to... which, it seemed, was even more than Miss Teresa was stuffing them with, which admittedly filled Alyssa with no end of excitement. Part of what Teresa did to them involved getting them to love their immense, wobbling curves, so the idea of growing them out even further for Mistress' pleasure... oooh, that was exciting.

As for sweet little Violet?

Smirking, she peered down, even as she kept Violet's throat full of fat white dick. "Whatever my mother did to you lot took best on you. So. I'm rewarding you for such, in the hopes that you'll continue on that way, being the best, submissive little nigger you can be. You'll be first in line for anything I attempt, if I can find my mother's notes. For now, though, I hope you're enjoying your new girlfriend, mm? And maybe, just maybe - if you're good enough - you can someday wind up a little slave engaged, married to my dick, too."

Violet, finally, couldn't respond as openly as the other two, but no less enthusiastically; she sucked and licked and worshiped Cassandra's gigantic, perfect dick, doing her best to communicate with her eyes that she would be happy to turn herself into the absolute ideal nigger slave for her amazing White owner. Teresa's... conditioning, for lack of a better word, worked much better on Violet than it did on the other two - and it worked on the other two pretty damn well! Violet was just that much of a natural submissive, a girl who came to truly accept and _adore_ her place as a worthless, inferior nigger that could only hope to improve the life of her Mistress. 

Not to mention the idea of being the girlfriend not of Cassandra - some dumb, fat-assed nigger wasn't good enough to be her girlfriend, no way! - but the girlfriend of her _cock_. It was exciting and dehumanizing all at once, reinforcing her inferiority by telling her she was only worth what she could do for her Mistress' fat fuckmeat... but it was something that excited her beyond all measure, especially at the idea of one day being the wife of her owner's flawless White dick. 

All three girls were in heaven. Absolute heaven. What else could they possibly need? Miss Teresa was wonderful, as hard as she drove them to become what they were today; she fucked them, she molded them into submissive, willing slaves to their White owner, and at this point they would be pretty much helpless if they were suddenly freed and turned loose. It's been years for each of them since they were on their own, and with so much of their lives being spent in service, the idea of any of them having to fend for herself was basically impossible. They were slaves through and through, kept women in need of a firm hand and a cock to worship... and Cassandra was absolutely that. She took after her mother in so many wonderful ways, and as far as these three niggers were concerned, she fully and completely outshined Miss Teresa. 

Not that any of them would hesitate to serve Miss Teresa if she returned and demanded it, of course; nor would they hesitate to serve any White guest, so deeply ingrained were their beliefs that they were simply inferior. The lesser race, existing only to make the lives of their White betters easier. Their Mistress - well, Mistresses, at this point - and any of the White guests that come to the club could truly order the black sluts to do just about anything, and they would fall over themselves to follow those orders, desperate to please their superiors. That was something that Cassandra could surely push the club in the direction of: making it clearer to guests that the black girls were a little more... pliant than the other girls. 

Perhaps that was something Naomi would have to suggest to her Mistress.

All three of the black girls were honestly delighted not only with the situation, not only with being slaves to Miss Cassie, but even with the new assignments handed out to each of them; Naomi was by far the most levelheaded of the three, the most suited for a real job like being her Mistress' right hand woman. Alyssa was dedicated to the trio, more than willing to ensure they were always ready to please their owner at any given time, along with overseeing their meals. And Violet... well. As much as Violet had fallen into her slave persona, as much as she was utterly in love with her Mistress, that was simply the best assignment she could have gotten, and she felt absolutely honored to get to be the girlfriend of her owner's amazing White cock. 

Chuckling, Cassandra lazily continued to fuck Vi's face, letting her bask, get used a bit to the idea of her somewhat shifted position. Girlfriend, not to Cassandra proper - of _course_ not! - but girlfriend to that fat fucking pillar of superior white dick. Pulling out, Cassandra smeared her cock across Violet's face one final time. "You'll be a good, dutiful little girlfriend from now on, right, good little slave?" She smirked to herself. "Alyssa, Violet - you two are dismissed for the moment. Go clean up, or clean one another up - and get something to eat, of course. Naomi, stay here. I think we have plenty to discuss..." Not that Cassandra allowed either of the girls to leave right away, the process taking longer than needed as Cassandra's hands and lips groped, squeezed, kissed at her girls - her _property_ \- possessively before finally letting them go.

Violet was certainly a little disappointed to have that cock removed from her throat - she would have been delighted to get another bellyful of cum! - but she wasn't about to second-guess her Mistress, either. Time she got to spend worshiping her girlfriend was to be treasured, but a good slave wasn't greedy, a good slave didn't ask anything of her Mistress beyond what her Mistress chose to give. 

Orders given, and the three cum-soaked black girls extricated themselves from one another, Alyssa and Violet seemingly unable or unwilling to keep their hands off of each other, teasing one another's luscious curves, groping fat asses, smearing cum all over dark skin. "Yes, Mistress!" they chorused together, before turning to head out of the office - presumably to go clean themselves off, probably eat each other out for awhile while gushing to one another about how amazing Cassandra was... and then go get a nice, hefty meal. Mistress had made it clear that she wanted them to get even thicker, even softer, even fatter asses, and they were more than willing to make that a reality.

Cassandra gazed after them for a moment. Mmm, no wonder those asses got so fat and round, turning the girls into such lewd pieces of juicy, wobbly, ebony fuckmeat if her mother had been ordering them to stuff their faces. Well. Cassandra was quite serious about them doubling up on such, to increase their already high caloric intake levels even further, to make them thicker and softer. And, with any luck, most of the added weight would go straight to their hips and already well-padded ass. No, Cassandra thought otherwise - that was what _would_ happen, because her three loyal slaves were black, and of _course_ a fat-assed nigger's body was naturally, obviously going to put plenty of fat back there. To Cassandra, such was simply the natural lot of a black woman, genetics and all.

The last few hours had certainly solidified some ways of thinking for Cassandra, alright. Her mother would be proud.

"Help me get dressed, will you, Naomi? You may start with my hair. My mother has so many things, and I want to make sure I look good for my debut tonight. Let's see..." Still naked from the waist down, hard, throbbing cock jutting out obscenely in front of her, the blonde woman offered a smile to Naomi before moving to the back of the office, including a dressing table and various assorted dress racks. So many choices! Thankfully, save perhaps some of the tighter options, Cassandra had her pick of most of her mother's outfits, the two women having been (mostly) of the same heights and figures. What to wear? Something that definitely showed off a little, and just about anything will be sure to... put her bulge on rather considerable display. 

Cassandra's mother very rarely, if ever, wore the same thing twice when it came to the club - always choosing some new fashionable thing, spilling her own lovely form into a newly bought dress to mingle in with her guests and customers. While Cassandra herself had never wanted for anything, including clothing, the number of choices before her were simply stunning. But could anything else really be expected? Miss Teresa was a vain woman who knew she was something special and damn well acted like it. Confident, cocky, controlling, the white girl's mother had left quite the hefty pair of shoes to fill. So far, though, at least when it came to the black girls, she seemed to be doing a fine enough job!

Naomi, meanwhile, began her duties without the slightest hesitation. Cum-stained as she was, she didn't let that stop her for a second, the tallest of the trio rising to her feet and following Cassandra to the clothing in the back of the office. While Cassandra peeked through the options available to her, Naomi's hands went immediately to her owner's hair, deftly and expertly weaving her Mistress' lovely locks into a delicate braid. Not once throughout did she tug too harshly on Cassandra's hair, careful and practiced, even while the woman pieced through the clothing options available, occasionally offering a quiet opinion when her Mistress seemed to ask for one. 

Cassandra shook her head slightly. "All that time! How many nights did we spend looking down from the second floor, talking about this or that or the other thing? All while you - and Alyssa and Vi - were serving my mother? You did a really good job of not showing or saying anything." Grinning, Cassandra tilted her head. "When I could have been plowing you and the others all this time. Mm. Well, I'm sure my mother had her reasons." 

"Miss Teresa was very clear about the fact that we were her slaves was to stay within her office or her home; occasionally she would take it elsewhere in the club, but we were forbidden from mentioning it or even seeming like that arrangement was the case." Still, Naomi grinned. "I guess we did a good job, if even you didn't know, Mistress." And of course, it was now up to Cassandra if she wanted to maintain Miss Teresa's policy of keeping it under wraps... or not. 

The tall, powerful white woman did allow a pleasant little sigh as Naomi tended to her duties, taking a moment to enjoy in a pleasure as simple as her hair being played with, with being braided. "You all did a lovely job of obeying mother, then. Mmm. If only I'd known! Mother and I could have had fun together, double teaming you dumb little niggers..." Where the words were uttered out harshly before, Cassandra seems to use the terms affectionately here, though more of an owner speaking fondly of some pet or animal. "Ah, well. For now, you're all to keep it the same. Though, that might change somewhat over time, we'll see. Would you like that, Naomi? To be more on display as the property you are?"

Naomi was more than content to tend to her duties taking care of her Mistress, braiding her hair, helping her dress, providing a soundboard for Cassandra to bounce thoughts and ideas off of. As the most responsible of the trio of black girls, she was by far the most suited for such a role, the tall, crimson-haired girl honestly delighted to be chosen for such tasks, getting to be this close and personal with her Mistress.

Yes, she murmured assent when Cassandra asked her if they would enjoy becoming more public slaves - they all loved and worshiped their owner, and none of them would hesitate a heartbeat if asked to make their arrangement known. It was only right that everyone knew what dumb, fat-assed nigger slaves they really were, right? It was only right that Cassandra, the biggest, strongest, most well hung White stud of a women held their proverbial leashes, that _she_ was the one on the receiving end of so much affection and attention. 

Cassandra continued while Naomi lost herself briefly in thought. "But anyway, I digress: do you know if my mother left any... notes, about whatever she did to the three of you? I'm very, very curious. I want to know what she did, how she did it - so I can do so, so much more to the three of you. She's done plenty, but... how much more can I do?"

"She did leave some notes, also. You might check the bottom left drawer of her desk." Naomi would have done it herself, but for two specific conflicts: Cassandra told her to do her hair and she wasn't finished yet, and Miss Teresa had made it very, very clear that they were never to touch anything on or in her desk without permission, to the point of making them physically unable to do so. "I'm very curious to find out what you'll do with them, Mistress. We're already your willing, eager slaves, after all; what else do you desire from us?" Not that any of them would turn down whatever further... conditioning Cassandra wanted to do to them. After all, part of the original conditioning was to make them pliant, willing, eager to do anything they were told. 

"Bottom left drawer. Got it. I'll make sure to take a look. Did my mother ever have you do this? Your hands feel amazing. Mm." It was almost difficult for Cassandra to focus on finding a dress - and she could have these three slaves waiting for her hand and foot pretty much whenever? Her still hard, still jutting white cock gave a twitch whenever she thinks of such. "I'm curious too, Naomi. I need to find out what she did, how she did it to the three of you. There may be other slaves I want to break, just like you three." No pulling punches: after all, it was the truth, right? The three ebony women were broken, would be utterly helpless if not enslaved. "For you three? I'm not sure. I might condition you further. Or at least, Violet - since she seems to have taken to it the most effectively, mm? Perhaps messing with her a little and seeing about implanting certain triggers... ah. Just thinking out loud." 

Ah, but Cassandra wanted to know what Naomi thought, and she smiled to herself as she put the finishing touches into her owner's hair. "Mistress, I simply had some thoughts about the direction you might take the club. Since you seem to enjoy having us as slaves, perhaps you could even... expand that to the club as a whole? Encourage White guests to use us in a similar way, if you desired? Perhaps recruit other impressionable nigger slaves, or even girls of other races..." Simple ideas - and all the more filthy given that they were coming from a slave herself, suggesting that Cassandra actively continue to enslave other women. 

"What do you think about this?" Cassandra interrupted, holding a tight little red dress tight against herself, something she could just _barely_ squeeze into.

"I think that would look wonderful, Mistress. It would show off your perfect White cock flawlessly," Naomi gushed, already moving to expertly help Cassandra into that oh-so-tight dress, her cunt drooling just at getting to be so close to her Mistress, getting to touch her, getting to help her, getting to make her happy... it was a lot for a simple little nigger like her.

Miss Cassie went quite quiet indeed as Naomi goes on about her idea, her thoughts about the club, an amused little smirk playing on the white woman's lips. "Do you know, Naomi, I was thinking along some similar lines? About changing Club Ruby as a whole. I have to wonder what my mother would think of it. Mmm. Just imagine, Naomi..." The white woman purred, even as her slave dutifully helped her into the dress, the little red number indeed showing off Miss Cassandra's figure quite well, though with her currently hard as can be, the bulge in her dress did look rather obscene. "We'll slash your pay, and the pay of every non-white girl working here - to pay for severance packages for all the white girls, of course. Maybe even get rid of the pay for the three of you, entirely and keep you niggers at the office or home, fully. Recruiting in other impressionable slaves, and I think you're right, we'll make it for girls of any race but white..." 

Yes, Naomi agreed with all of Cassandra's ideas about how to change Club Ruby's focus from a generalized cabaret club to something a little more... specific. A club centered around the idea of - to put it simply - White supremacy, something that the well-conditioned Naomi had come to believe in and thoroughly agree with. Her Mistresses - both of them! - handily proved that, as niggers, they were simply worth so, so much less than a proud, upstanding White woman. Stupid and lazy without someone to crack the whip, Naomi and Violet and Alyssa had all come to genuinely, completely view their race as comparatively worthless who could only be of some use as slaves to their betters.

And Naomi believed the same of other non-White races, too. Miss Teresa had focused heavily on showing her niggers their place, but as much as the concept of White superiority was driven home throughout their conditioning, she didn't really see Asians or Latinas or anyone else as really any better than herself. "Yes, Mistress!" she chimed in readily, excitedly. "Please, money is simply too much responsibility for dumb niggers like us to handle. It isn't right for slaves to be paid anyway." Becoming kept women even further, reinforcing their status as mere property... oh, fuck, that was so, so exciting. "All of that money should go into your pocket, Mistress. You deserve to become rich off of us worthless, pathetic slaves. We'll help you turn this club into a place where Whites can come and be worshiped, like you all deserve..."

And Cassandra was just getting started, licking her lips as - dressed now - she advanced on Naomi, 'forcing' the black girl back until she had the girl bent over her desk. Growling, she fished out that fat cock from beneath her dress, sandwiching it between the thick curves of Naomi's massive, fat ass.

"We'll be happy to help you recruit other worthless sluts, Mistress. Other dumb whores who need to learn how to be slaves, who need to be shown just how much _better_ Whites are ..." Her words trailed off when Cassandra forced her to bend over the desk; she was still naked, her bare, massive ass fully on display for her owner, crying out in delight at the feel of that wonderfully gigantic cock pressed between her thick, wobbling cheeks.

Miss Teresa had never, ever hesitated to stuff her oversized White cock in _all_ of their holes, her ass certainly included, but Cassandra was just so, so much thicker and larger than her mother - it was like being a virgin again! She clutched to the desk as best she could, whimpering in sheer bliss as that amazing cock spread her open, sunk deeper and deeper into her, reassuring her exactly what she was for. 

"Turning the club into an extension of - this. A club for White guests to use those beneath them for what they're for. To serve, to worship their White betters. Oh, I know my mother wants to keep this place classy, but what would be classier than somewhere where everyone knows their place? Black girls, Asian girls, Hispanic girls, you name it - dumb, happy, submissive little cunts, all serving superior White cock, day and night. All slaves, with so much more pay going to profits instead of salary..." Growling, and having made a pre-slicked mess of those cheeks, Cassandra pulled back, before pushing forward, beginning to push that fat white dick between those cheeks, to stuff that slickened meat in that tiny hole.

"This is what every nigger girl, every non-white girl is _for!_ " The white woman snarled with lusty contempt, building to a racist crescendo as her thrusts began bouncing off that fat, wobbly ass. "You don't need money. School. Any life outside this." Cassandra grabbed a thick handful of Naomi's deep red hair in one hand, even as she harshly spanked that ass with the other, bloated balls bouncing off Naomi's padded ass every few seconds. "Say it, you stupid fucking nigger! Say it, you goddamn fat black fuckpig! Tell me the _only_ thing that makes your stupid, worthless, pointless existence have any fucking meaning!" 

"I don't need - a-anything!" Cassandra cried out, gasping in pain and pleasure, her Mistress' slaps to her fat ass so fucking _strong_ and undoubtedly leaving her bruised, but her body sang in that abuse. Her body loved being beaten by a superior White woman - being able to help her Mistress relieve her stress in any way made her life actually worth something. "I'm just a stupid, worthless fucking nigger... I just want to be a g-good slave for you and your a-amazing White cock! You're s-so fucking huge in my fat ass, Mistress!" She came - again, and again, and again - her pussy squirting beneath her, forming a puddle on the carpet at her feet, just from being pounded in the ass by her owner... and from all of the abuse, both physical and verbal, heaped on her body, giving her life meaning at long last. 

Cassandra could already see it in her mind's eye, even as she slamfucked Naomi's fat black ass - it wasn't a hatefuck, not exactly, but the sheer disdain and loathing she had for Naomi's race all breaking through at once... well, it wasn't far off. Yes, Cassandra would have to, at some point, let the white girls of the club go, a move which would leave the club quite understaffed. So she'd have to up recruitment first to make sure Club Ruby continued to operate normally until she could make the change. To do that, though, she'd have to dig into her mother's notes, to find out exactly how she so completely broke and warped the trio, to turn them into loyal slaves turned complete traitors to their race. Turned into empty, stupid slaves for the obviously superior White race.

And would Club Ruby become that? Oh yes. Even something as simple as slashing the pay of the inferior girls made her cock throb, and it was a step she could take early on - docking pay behind the scenes, needing to clear house a little, without saying a thing about leaving the white girls with their full, generous salary. Then turning all the savings into generous severance packages for the white girls, and bringing in, enslaving cheap, inferior girls... with the best bodies, of course. It'd be a high bar for any girl to clear, considering Cassandra's taste in excess. But the thought of looking down from the second floor of Club Ruby, seeing so many skin colors and tones all in worship to White supremacy? Where a White man, a White woman could come in and be pampered and worshipped by their lessers? Yes, she could get behind that, alright.

Really, why _did_ the trio still get paid, anyway? Stupid, lazy, worthless niggers just like Naomi said don't need to worry a damn thing about money. Perhaps it was a leftover from the old days, or perhaps Miss Teresa just had a soft spot. Miss Cassie, though, didn't share her mother's softness, nor any use for the status quo putting the slaves on any equal footing with white women. Better, as Naomi said, to let it go directly to her pocket. Club Ruby already made a hefty profit, but Cassandra could make herself quite wealthy indeed by filling out the staff with unpaid slave labor. And while there was always her lavish home to bring her playthings back to, the white woman found her mind wandering to the old apartment complex just a few doors down from Club Ruby... if she could purchase that, renovate it into slave housing...

So many possibilities, so much to do.

Cassandra practically bounced off that sheer shelf of fat black ass, the white woman still marveling at how absurd, how obscenely figured her slaves were. She did practically beat Naomi's ass, with how cruel and unforgiving her hands were, strong hands not pausing even for a moment of mercy - nor did those fat, white balls, pummeling away with every thrust between Naomi's cheeks. "Damn right you niggers will help me. Putting the word out and starting recruitment for the club. Looking for inferior girls to make proper slaves for White cock, and the lewder their bodies, the better. Unless they have _hell_ of potential, I don't want any sticks or skinny whores, got it? Huge tits, fat ass, you name it, they better have something to make a White cock happy."

Hammering home, growling, she finishes up in Naomi, practically clawing, scratching at the inferior girl's back and backside. As she pumps Naomi full, even bloating the slut's belly somewhat with the sheer amount of cum she was able to constantly produce, she vaguely thought back to their previous relationship, of how they were friends of a sort - hah. Who could imagine being friends with a lazy, dumb nigger like Naomi? It was all so very clear to Cassandra now, her belief in her own race's superiority - having simmered just beneath the surface - now so fully, completely realized, thanks to Club Ruby. Naomi, like the others, was so clearly put on this earth, fat ass and all, to serve and worship her White betters. Again, she fondly thought of her mother, wondering why she hid all of this from her...

With a grunt, the taller woman pulled herself free of Naomi, stepping back a little to peer down at the bloated black woman still bent over the desk. "Go get yourself cleaned up and something to eat, like the other two. I meant it when I said I want the three of you stuffing your faces even more. For now, leave me be, and entertain yourselves - I have some work to do." Pausing, she shakes her head. "No. Actually, send Violet up once she's finished stuffing herself, but tell her not to say a word to me - she can speak to her girlfriend, if she wants - as she puts her mouth to use. Got it?" Giving that ass one last SMACK across it, Cassandra settled herself once more in the office chair, already beginning to peer through things. First thing was to find the payroll for the three slaves and to get _that_ all sorted. Then it was on to her mother's notes, to find out just how she broke them down...

Because Cassandra had no desire to waste any time. Already, she made a phone call or two and used the office's old computer, drafting up and putting out advertisements online and in print. She didn't miss a beat even when Violet came in, cramming that fat dick deep down the girl's throat, over and over, using her face as a cocksleeve and - as her fat, swollen balls seem to be so heavy and bloated - cumdump, pushing Violet's endurance to the limit, all while not saying a word to the girl, busy with her work. As she looked through everything, though... yes. Yes, her obscene plan would be possible. It'd take a fair bit of moving around of funds, and cutting the pay of the non-White girls would certainly help, but it was possible.

The main thing out of her control is finding new slaves. With any luck, she'll get some sort of response in the next few days...

The three black girls were pretty happy with their situation, no question. Whatever it was that Teresa did to them, it worked exceptionally well, what with Violet giddy at getting to be the girlfriend to Cassandra's cock - and oh, did she ever spend a great deal of time tending to her girlfriend, suckling and worshiping while perched beneath her Mistress' desk, even cooing to it about how much she loved it, how much she adored getting to suck and lick and swallow all of that delicious, yummy cum. Alyssa was happy keeping the other two in line, ensuring they were always presentable, clean, properly dressed both for work and for their owner, ready to be fucked at any moment whenever Cassandra desired... not to mention overseeing their new, heavy diet, each of the niggers stuffing themselves fuller than they ever had. 

And then there was Naomi, who flourished in her new position as Cassandra's assistant, helping her properly take the reins of the club and truly mold it in her image. Their pay was simply removed, their apartments and all of their possessions aside from their clothing and other personal effects surrendered, and the three girls started sleeping at the club for the time being. None of them complained about the new arrangement, as they really only ever used money to buy new clothes or other things to use in their job... and to please their owner. Now Cassandra could give them whatever she wanted if she decided they needed something, deepening their dependence to the White woman completely in control of their lives. 

For the black girls, life got so much simpler - all they had to do was their job with the club and ensuring they followed each and every one of Cassandra's orders. No worries about money, about bills, about responsibilities - they were too fucking dumb, too useless to handle those things properly, they believed. All of the tips they got from customers went straight to Cassandra's profits. After all, as her slaves, she deserved all of the money they made - every last cent.

Plans in motion to offer all the White girls a generous severance and replace them with malleable, impressionable minority women who could be manipulated and conditioned the same way as the black trio. With her mother's notes, Cassandra knew she would be able to pull it off, and she had even practiced some on already-impressionable Violet, adjusting the girl to be absolutely unable to cum without her Mistress' explicit permission. Teresa had conditioned the girls to be a lot of things - willing slaves, traitors to their race, eager to be used - but she had never sought to deny them pleasure, only that their pleasure was a mere side effect of getting to worship their owner. Their superior. 

It worked swimmingly, and Violet had even thanked Cassandra for taking that freedom away from her - Mistress knew best, after all, and she didn't need an ounce of freedom as a worthless slave. It didn't matter when she got to cum, or even if she got to at all - the only thing that mattered to her was being a good nigger and a good girlfriend, ever eager to let her Mistress empty her bloated balls down her throat or into her fat, wobbling ass.

So it was all in place... and the only thing Cassandra needed now was _people_. New playthings. New girls to turn into her willing, eager slaves, to help turn Club Ruby into the center for the celebration of White supremacy that it deserved to be. What Teresa started, Cassandra fully intended to take to its logical conclusions.


End file.
